¿Baratie o aventuras?
by Halane
Summary: Sanji piensa en tomar una decisión: ¿Luffy o el Baratie? Un One shot en el que se reflejan los pensamientos del cocinero durante esos momentos después de la batalla de Luffy con Krieg.


Gin ya se había ido. Luffy dormía, tirado en el suelo de madera. A su lado, Sanji miraba el océano, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Piensas dejar al pobre chico ahí tirado?- le gritó el chef Zeff.

- ¡Cállate, viejo zorro!

- Y no entres así en la cocina. Tu sangre no sirve para la ensalada, renacuajo.

Entró en el restaurante, dejando a Sanji con un cabreo alucinante. El rubio miró al chico que dormía a su lado, y volvió a sonreír como ya había hecho unas cuantas veces a lo largo de esa siestita.

"¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Dieciséis, diecisete? Y acaba de salvar todo lo que ese viejo zorro tiene en la vida. Si no fuera por él, le debería aun más a ese viejo cascarrabias. Pobre chico, está muy herido…" en ese momento, todo empezó a dolerle otra vez, y notó que Luffy no era el único que necesitaba recuperarse un poco. Pero igualmente el chico de goma tenía prioridad. Sanji se levantó, cogió el sombrero de paja y se lo puso para no tener que cargar con él. Entonces se arrodilló y cogió dulcemente al moreno. Luffy no se despertó, sólo se recostó un poco contra el cocinero, como hubiera hecho un niño pequeño.

"Es increíble que este pequeñajo haya hecho todo lo que ha hecho hoy…" Lo llevó hasta el piso de arriba del Baratie, y lo dejó en una cama. Después, puso el pequeño sombrero de Tom Sawyer en una estantería cercana, y salió a buscar vendas. Se curó un poco las heridas con ayuda de alguno de sus amigos cocineros. No les dio las gracias, claro. No iba a hacerles pensar que podían tomarse confianzas, él era el Maître.Volvió a la habitación y se ocupó de limpiar las heridas de Luffy. En realidad no eran profundas, porque su piel de goma le había protegido bastante. No tardarían en sanar. Le puso una tirita en la cara, para que esa herida no se abriese otra vez y poco más. Luffy no hizo amago de despertarse en ningún momento. Había agotado todas sus fuerzas.

Sanji se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, velando el sueño del chiquillo.

"¿Qué haré? Luffy quiere que vaya con él…- miró al moreno, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada pensativa al cielo. Su pitillo se había apagado, pero ni se había dado cuenta.- No, no puedo. Quiero ir, es lo que más deseo, pero tengo que quedarme aquí. Le prometí al viejo zorro que no me iría nunca, por lo menos hasta que muriera. Y no voy a darle el gusto, ¡aprenderá a quererme!- se dijo. En realidad, eso era lo que siempre le había dolido. Él había intentado convertirse en un gran cocinero, en ser elegante, refinado, buen luchador, en ser lo mejor posible para granjearse la simpatía y el cariño de ese viejo que un día le había salvado. Y no lo había conseguido. No podía cumplir su sueño hasta que Zeff le tuviese cariño. Su orgullo se sentía herido, porque el gran chef era la persona que más le importaba a Sanji, y lo único que pensaba era cómo deshacerse de él. Y sin embargo, su corazón le decía que se fuese con Luffy, que se fuese con ese chico de mirada dulce y decidida, ese chico que sabía luchar con voluntad de hierro. Algo le indicaba que era el camino para encontrar el All Blue. Que la determinación de Luffy era lo que necesitaba para superar su pasado, para ser feliz, para alcanzar su destino. Algo le interrumpió. Luffy había despertado.

Después de varias escenas de discusión, de un complot por parte de los cocineros y de una emotiva despedida, Sanji había descubierto que después de todo el viejo zorro siempre le había querido. Y había partido feliz junto a Luffy. Aunque se pelease con su dulce e infantil capitán, Sanji ya sabía algo: que por él, iría hasta el fin del mundo, moriría y haría cualquier cosa, porque Luffy era un amigo de verdad. Un amigo que haría por él lo imposible, y que sólo esperaba a cambio que no le decepcionaran. Un amigo por el que valía la pena luchar y alcanzar tus sueños, porque si Luffy lucía su sonrisa pura y limpia, el mundo parecería siempre perfecto. Y aunque el galante y ligón cocinero utilizara a la pelirroja Nami como excusa para justificar el estar en la tripulación y se negase a cualquier petición de Luffy, furioso y borde como siempre, él sabía que eran la sinceridad e inocencia de su querido capitán las que le impulsaban a quedarse allí, junto a él, para ayudarle en cualquier ocasión, como el moreno había hecho antes con el Baratie.


End file.
